Dark Magic
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: Sunil became desperate. With no more family, he had to find a way to make it out there on his own once he did graduate college. He couldn't just be hanging on Russell's and Vinnie's shoulders for the rest of his life; HE had to do something with his life. (College AU, rated T for gruesome events.)


**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS GRUESOME ACTIVITY THAT MAY OR MAY NOT SCAR YOU AND/OR GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES! READ ONLY AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

It was your typical Friday afternoon. Nothing new. And everyone at Littlest University were ecstatic for the weekend. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

But it sure didn't feel this way for a certain young Indian man.

Sunil was finding times to be very hard, with his parents divorcing for no reason after his little sister out of the blue decided to commit suicide. Now he was _really_ on his own. The only two he could turn to now was his best friend, Russell, and his boyfriend, Vinnie. The two helped and comforted him to the best of their abilities through these difficult times, but not even their comfort was enough to even lighten the pain and misery.

Sunil became desperate. With no more family, he had to find a way to make it out there on his own once he did graduate college. He couldn't just be hanging on Russell's and Vinnie's shoulders for the rest of his life; _he_ had to do something with his life.

It came clear to him almost immediately - he needed money, some way to buy his way into the real world: a house, a car, groceries, and all that stuff. The problem is, how could he come up with the money? He didn't have a job, nor was he qualified for one, or so he had always convinced himself. And he wouldn't come to ask Russell or Vinnie for money; they won't always be there for him after all.

He needed to take matters into his own hands for once.

And after some thought and consideration... he finally found the solution.

It was a cruel, heartbreaking, disloyal decision, but then again, so is the world. He knew, or at least thought, he could never make it in the world just by letting everyone walk all over him, which is practically what the world is in itself: just a living Hell full of backstabs and letdowns. Or so his parents had always told him.

He knew of the sacrifice he had to take - the loss of his friends. But if he didn't do this soon - if he didn't do this _now_ - there would never be another chance.

It's do or die.

* * *

Saturday afternoon rolled around quickly, a little too quickly, and Sunil was ready to put his plan into action. He, Russell, and Vinnie had just come back from the local sweets shop, Sweet Delights, where two girls, Buttercream Sundae and Sugar Sprinkles, worked part-time. Feeling slightly guilty of the crime he was about to commit, Sunil allowed the three friends to stay a little longer than usual; the other two boys were unaware that was the last time they would ever truly laugh or smile ever again.

Now the three were back in the dorm they all shared. Sunil sat down on his bed and watched as his two friends went off to do their own things - Russell busied himself with organizing newly shipped books on his bookshelf in alphabetical order while Vinnie began to slip his dance shoes on, ready to practice his dance routines.

Sunil heaved a long sigh and looked down at his shoes. This was the last time he would ever be happy with his friends. They will never see their friends again, or each other for that matter.

They won't even live to see the next day.

But this is what he had to do.

The young man rose to his feet, careful not to hit his head once again on Vinnie's bed overhead, as the boyfriends shared a bunk-bed, and walked over to the other two. He stopped in front of them and allowed a shy smile to creep on his face, not yet giving away his evil plot.

"Um, excuse me, Russell and Vinnie," he finally spoke as his bright gold eyes friendly shined as they met yellow-green and gray-purple.

"Oh, hey, babe! What's up?" Vinnie grinned before he could begin dancing.

"Well... I was just wondering if I may have the permission to show you two a new spell I've been working on."

"Just so long as it doesn't explode all over my books again," Russell grunted, placing the last few books on the shelf and standing back up to face his foreign friend.

"Trust me, it's not going to explode or anything. All I need is for you two to keep still." Sunil walked over to his chest full of props laying at the foot of his bed, took out his magic wand, and held it out in front of him, pointing the white tip at his friends.

Vinnie continued grinning and started bouncing up and down on his heels as the tip of the want began to surge and crackle with light blue energy. "Ooo, I can't wait to see what he has learned this time!"

"Just make sure you're careful, Sunil," Russell warned. "We don't want any injuries."

"Trust me, my friends," Sunil replied. As he suddenly smirked, the blue aura turned black. "The only injuries around here won't be on me."

"Uh, Sunil?" Vinnie gulped upon seeing the new colored energy. "What's wrong with you wand? Is it broken?"

"This is all part of the act, my friends." The Indian man smirked at them, sending chills running down their spines. "Sorry it had to be this way."

The energy was immediately released from his wand and rocketed at Russell and Vinnie. Before they had the chance to flee, the spell slammed into them like a train and sent powerful electrical surges through their bodies, sending them into uncontrollable spasms.

The high voltage was too much for either boy to handle, and within seconds they fell to the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

Consciousness finally managed to flood back. Vinnie slowly managed to force his eyes open despite his horrible fatigue, a loud, constant ring in his ears. As it slowly began to subside, he began to regain his vision.

But he saw nothing but a dim overhead lamp shining overhead; the area beyond the lighted was pitch black.

Blinking a few times to get used to the dim light, Vinnie let out a soft moan and went to rub his throbbing head.

Only to find his hand was belted down.

Panic now surging through the young man, he struggled to lift his hand up, but to no avail; he only learned all four limbs, torso, and head were belted down as well, and he guessed he was tied to a wall.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" Vinnie shouted, breathing hard. He looked around, trying to find where he was, and saw Russell on his right, belted down as well. "Rusty? Russell! _Russell!"_

Gaining consciousness, his friend opened his eyes slowly. It didn't take him long to discover he was in the same state.

"What? Why am I belted down?" Russell growled, trying to keep either fear or anger under control.

"Oh, good, you two are awake."

Russell and Vinnie immediately looked up upon hearing that familiar Indian accent.

"Sunil? Is that you?" Vinnie whimpered.

"Who did you expect? Russell Peters?" Sunil walked into the dim light, wearing a black suit and an evil smirk. "So, how did you two like my new magic trick? It's pretty _shocking,_ is it not?"

"Why did you electrocute us?" Russell asked, more angry than curious. "You know, friends don't electrocute friends."

"Oh, I know that. But I did so anyway." He gripped the long black whip he held in his right hand and began to slowly pace back and forth in front of the two tied boys. "You remember my parents divorcing because my sister committed suicide, right?"

"Is this what that's all about?" Vinnie gulped. "Dude, we're trying everything we can to-"

"I don't want your sympathy!" Sunil suddenly lashed out, baring his teeth, taking both boys by dead surprise; no one has ever seen him so angry before. He calmed down and his smirk returned, and he continued pacing. "No, I don't want sympathy, for that gets you nowhere in life. I want money. Lots and lots of money."

"What does kidnapping us have to do with money?" Russell asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You see, in my earlier years, I was living in a world of cruel, cold-hearten slavery. My whole family was slaves to you whites. I know slavery's illegal now, but that sure as hell didn't stop them from getting little Indians and Negros to do whatever they wanted with no pay."

"You were a slave?" Vinnie gasped softly, eyes shining in sympathy. "Oh, babe. I'm so sorry."

"I just told you, I don't want your sympathy! Anyhow, why not get money the best way I know how: selling slaves? But not just any slaves. _Women_ slaves."

"Are you talking about Zoe, Pepper, Minka, and Penny?" Russell growled. "You're going to sell them as slaves?"

"Looks like you're finally catching on, Russell," Sunil smirked. "They've been under my spell and full control since yesterday. And once the time is right, they will follow me, and I shall easily sell them. I'll make a fortune off of those sluts!"

"No, Sunil! How could you?" Vinnie cried, beginning to struggle again. "They're your friends!"

"The world is a cruel place, Vinnie. If I don't do this, I'll never get another chance."

"Then why did you kidnap us?"

"Ah, yes. The kidnapping. Well, I knew you two would find out about all this before I could have the chance to attempt it, so I just simply got rid of the obstacles."

"Sunil, I can't believe you would stoop so low just to make a quick buck!" Russell roared. "Have you no shame?"

"You're going to accuse me of shame, Little Miss Pageant Winner?" Sunil snapped back. "I'm surprised you didn't literally die of embarrassment, with everyone calling you gay and womanizer! _That_ is real shame, Russell! So shut the hell up or else!" He brought his right hand up, swinging the whip back, and lashed it out at the organizer, whipping him square on the shoulder, leaving a tear in his orange suit and a red gash.

Pain blasted through the wound like a mix of fire and ice, and Russell let out a screech, struggling furiously in the bonds; he had never experienced pain as bad as this before, so he had developed a low tolerance to it.

"Sunil, you've gone _mad!"_ Vinnie cried in astonishment as he watched his friend squirm and shout.

"Not mad. Just a little irritated. Now, as I was saying, I had to get rid of the obstacles: you two. And since you already know my plan, I'm afraid I have no choice. No choice but to kill you."

Vinnie wanted to scream in dread, but his breath was caught in his throat. This can't be happening, it just can't! He hoped and prayed that this was all just a cruel prank. If that were the case, however, Sunil wouldn't have whipped Russell.

This was the real deal.

"N-No... No... Y-You can't kill us... We're your best friends... I'm your _boyfriend!"_

"Boyfriend or not, I still have a job to do." Sunil paused, then looked down. "Believe me, I feel terrible about all of this. But it's what I have to do."

"No! You don't have to do this! We can help you out, man!"

"I can't rely on you to hold my hand through life! I have to do this myself! Now enough idle chitchat! It's time for the execution." He smirked and walked out into the darkness again.

Vinnie struggled to keep his fear under control with heavy breathing, and he looked at Russell, who was not only cringing in pain. "Are you... okay, Rusty?"

"No, I'm not," he grunted. "Neither of us are. Vinnie, Sunil's going to kill us both."

"H-He's probably just going to..." The dancer trailed off, not knowing how he can defend his boyfriend.

"Vinnie, I apologize for this, but _get real!_ Sunil is going to kill us, you already know that just as well as I do! There's nothing we can do about it, our fate is already set."

Vinnie could do nothing more but try to gulp down the painful lump in his throat. As much as he hated to admit, Russell was right - no matter what either one of them did, Sunil was going to kill them before the day ended.

The sound of footsteps and screechy wheels made both boys look up, and they watched as Sunil approached back into the light pushing a metal cart with a white sheet over it.

"Get ready for a wild night," he said before whipping off the sheet, revealing multiple torturous instruments laying neatly on the cart, ranging from a butcher knife to a meat tenderizer to even a tranquilizer. Upon seeing these tools, Vinnie's breathing quickened into hyperventilation while Russell continued the fight of keeping his calm.

"Now, who shall go first?" Sunil pondered, tapping his index finger on his chin as he looked at Russell, Vinnie, and back again. "Decisions, decisions..."

"P-Please, Sunil! Don't do this! I thought you loved me! I thought you loved _us!"_ Vinnie panicked, tiny buds of tears building in the corners of his eyes.

However, this time, Sunil chose to ignore his boyfriend, and he picked up the tenderizer. He finally smiled. "All right, Vinnie. You're first."

"No! _No!_ Don't do this, please!" The dancer began to struggle harder, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Sunil shook his head and walked to him, gripping the tenderizer in his right hand. "Sorry, Vinnie. This does hurt me, believe me, it does. I absolutely forbid the thought of hurting you, Russell, or any of my friends. But... this is what I have to do." He swung his arm up and struck the tool down hard on his chest.

Vinnie let out a loud shout and struggled desperately, trying with all his might to free himself somehow, but the belts were too tight; the only good struggling did for him was scrape at his clothing and parts of his skin, turning it red and raw.

Sunil hit in the same place a few more times, drawing new, louder shouts and cries from the dancer. He watched as salty tears trickled down his face, twisted with agonizing pain. He refused to let up, though, and he continued striking down. Eventually, a loud crack was heard, causing Vinnie's shouts to turn into screams, and Sunil guessed he had broken a rib or two, even drawing up some blood; his green shirt began to stain dark red.

"Sunil, stop this right now!" he heard Russell snap. "This is _not_ how you should treat your friends, let alone anyone in general!"

"It is now," he replied, finally stepping away Vinnie, leaving him to bleed and cry. Walked up to the cart and placed down the tenderizer. "Hmm... What to use on Russell..."

"S-Sunil, seriously, you have to stop this! It's not too late to stop! Just let us help you!" the organizer continued, his heart beginning to race with fear.

"It is too late. I've already gone to the dark side, and nothing and no one can pull me back out." The Indian man picked up an electronic pencil sharpener and plugged it into a nearby outlet before walking to his other friend and smirking.

Suddenly, he grabbed Russell's index finger and pulled on it, making him shout in pain. He kept it in place as he rose the sharpener towards the finger, causing him to struggle and whimper. Before he knew it, the sharpener's opening was just inches away from his finger.

And just like that, Sunil jammed the finger into the sharpener's opening, slicing and cutting through the skin with ease. Russell screamed in agony and continued thrashing, trying to dig his fingernails into Sunil's hand in attempt to get him to let go, but he easily endured the pain and just pushed further.

In a matter of seconds, the magician pulled the sharpener away and bone, blood, and a few strips of muscle remained. He smirked and watched Russell continue to cry, tears beginning to fall down his face.

To his dismay, Sunil was already gripping his other index finger, and he thrashed around, screaming in desperate protest. But his begging fell on deaf ears as the finger was jammed into the sharpener, resulting in the same shredding and tearing of the skin and muscle.

He finally finished, leaving behind bone, blood, and muscle strips, and watched as his friend sobbed uncontrollably. However, he still refused to let him go, and so he used his hands to pry Russell's mouth open so he could grab his tongue. The organizer let out more wails, now muffled by his open mouth and grabbed tongue, but they were quickly turned into screeches as Sunil began shredding the tip in the sharpener.

_"Sunil, please stop, please stop!"_ Vinnie wailed, struggling.

"This is what I have to do!" Sunil shouted over the sharpener's veering and Russell's screeches. He continued tearing and ripping the tongue, and once the tip was completely shredded, he pulled away and watched his friend sob, almost unable to catch his breath.

He unplugged the sharpener and placed it back on the cart, completely splattered with blood. He almost immediately picked up a butcher knife and turned back to his friends. "Okay. Time to end this _tail."_

Both boys' hearts nearly stopped.

_"No! Don't cut off my tail! Please, Sunil, I'm begging you!"_ Vinnie sobbed desperately. He was ignored and could only whimper in dreaded fear as his boyfriend approached him and grabbed his long green tail.

Gripping the butcher knife in his hand, he pinned the tail up against the wall and swung down hard on the base, sending blood splattering everywhere. His smirk turned into a wicked grin once he heard his boyfriend's shriek, and he continued slamming the knife down on the base.

Since this was a human-sized gecko tail, it took a little more effort to chop off than if it were the original tiny size. But he finally chopped it off, and he flung the free tail over his head, sending blood all over the place. Vinnie continued sobbing in pain; his wild struggles caused his now torn clothing and raw skin to bleed a little.

Nodding in satisfaction, Sunil walked over to Russell and easily chopped off his short little tail, despite his begs and wails.

"Well, now you two look like normal, tailless humans," Sunil chuckled as he placed the butcher knife back on the cart. "Congratulations."

Both badly injured boys whimpered, blood gushing out of their wounds like a broken faucet. As they whimpered and panting in pain, they began to feel light-headed due to blood loss.

"Sunil... Please stop..." Russell panted desperately as he and Vinnie struggled to keep their eyes open.

"Looks like you two need a rude wake-up call," Sunil observed, ignoring his injured friend's beg. He picked up two tranquilizers and shot them at each boys' chest, making them wince.

"Please don't, Sunil!" Vinnie begged. "Please!"

"Good morning," was all the Indian said before pushing the button and zapping them at a high voltage, sending both boys into another uncontrollable spasm. Their eyes began to roll to the backs of their heads as they jerked and thrashed around, frothing a little at the mouth and, out of their control, urinated themselves.

"Oh, when will you two ever learn?" Sunil sighed. "You two really should have went before coming here. Those smoothies will do it to you." After a few more minutes, he finally turned the tranquilizer off and pulled them away.

Both Russell and Vinnie were practically fried alive. Their hair stood up on end and their skin and clothing blackened, their wrists, ankles, and chests burnt. The blood leaking out of their wounds blackened as well and their pants were stained the darker color of urination.

"How are you two feeling? Well awake?"

"Sunil... Why...?" Russell groaned. "Why would you do this...? Why would you do this to your friends...?"

"How many times must I tell you two? I need the money!" He picked up a scalpel and walked over to Vinnie. "Well, you know what they always say: out of sight, out of mind."

Vinnie was about to question what his boyfriend was saying, but his question was answered once he pried his left eyelids open and positioned the scalpel at his eye.

_"Sunil, please don't!"_ he wailed, struggling harder, although it hurt him more than help him.

_"Eye_ will miss you, Vinnie. _See_ you later." With a smirk, the magician jabbed the scalpel in the dancer's gray-purple eye, causing him to shriek. Blood splatted out of the wound, and continued to do so as he slowly sliced down the eyeball.

Once he sliced the entire eyeball in half, he reached for the cart and grabbed a spoon, and worked his way around the eyeball into the socket, sending Vinnie into an endless flurry of screams and screeches. He reached the spoon behind the eyeball and pulled on the end, popping the torn eye out, allowing it to hang by its optic nerve. He replaced the spoon with a pair of shark scissors and effortlessly snipped the cord, letting the eye fall to the ground with a splat. Vinnie screamed and wailed like there was no tomorrow.

Sunil picked up the torn eyeball and smirked as his boyfriend continued to wail and sob uncontrollably. Driven by excruciating pain, he was unable to catch his breath in his fit of screams and fell unconscious.

"Eh, I'll wake him up later," Sunil shrugged before turning to Russell. "You're lucky the same thing doesn't happen to you. Instead, you get something just a little more creative." He placed the eyeball on the cart and picked up a pair of gloves, in which he covered his hands with, the scissors, and a large turkey knife.

_"Oh, my God! Please, Sunil, you have to stop!"_ the organizer wailed, eyes widen with dreaded fear as he eyed the sharp instruments. All hope of convincing was long gone, as well as any fury; only unbearable horror remained.

"Believe me," Sunil said as he used the scissors to cut his tie, suit, and undershirt off, revealing his bare belly. "This isn't what I _intestine_ to do. But it's what I'm gonna do anyway."

_"No, Sunil, no! Don't, please! I beg of you!"_

Choosing to leave his begs all for naught, Sunil put down the scissors and picked up the turkey knife. He poked the top of his belly with it, making Russell yelp in pain.

Finally, he began to drag the knife down his belly, effortlessly slicing it open and sending blood in all directions. He grinned wickedly as his friend screamed and wailed in agony, and once he finished slicing all the way down to just above his crotch, he put the knife down and gripped both ends of the flaps. He ripped them apart, releasing a sickening, squishy sound, sending Russell's screaming skyrocketing.

The magician grinned, reached into the cut-open belly, and grabbed his intestines, then yanked them out. His friend's wails grew louder than ever before, and Sunil though he would snap his vocal cords from screaming too loudly. He continued pulling them out, and once half of them were out, he dropped them and let them splatter on his legs, turning his neat orange dress pants dark red. Russell continued to wail, and within seconds he too fell unconscious.

Almost immediately, Sunil reached into a little bag on the cart and pulled out two adrenaline shots. He walked up to his friends and pierced the tips into their chests, then let the fluids loose, bolting both boys awake with a gasp.

"Oh, God! I'm in so much pain!" Vinnie panted, whining at the pain of his lost eye. He looked over, saw the condition Russell was in, and immediately felt sick to his stomach, and his body left him no choice but to vomit.

"Well, it won't be long now before you two die of blood loss," Sunil commented with a nod. He picked the scalpel back up and walked over to his two bleeding friends.

Then he frowned guiltily. "I'm... I'm sorry it had to be this way. Really, I am. I just had no choice. I love you both so much, and I still will, and I know you two will never forgive me for my choice. But... the world is cruel... So I'm just gonna have to get used to that."

"Sunil..." Russell managed to choke out, a tear falling down his cheek. "Why...? Why didn't you just let us help...?"

"You won't always be there for me. So I have to fend for myself. And unfortunately... this is the way to do it. Now I'm going to put you two out of your misery... for good."

"I... still... love you..." Vinnie wheezed. "No matter what... you do... I will always... love you... I hope... this gives you... a better life than... one we could have... ever given you..."

"You both gave me a wonderful life, and a wonderful friendship. But... this is the way it has to be. Goodbye, Russell and Vinnie. I love you both."

A tear fell down Sunil cheek as he rose up the scalpel to their throats. Silently crying, he sliced their necks open, allowing fresh blood to flow out. Russell and Vinnie both let out choked, gargled cries as they began to suffocate.

And they finally closed their eyes and went limp.

A dreaded silence filled the air. And it was soon broken by a sorrowful, guilty wail.

* * *

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Nevla," the man smiled, shaking Sunil's hand, his other one holding a briefcase containing a million dollars. "I'll be sure to put these four girls into _good_ use."

"I'm sure you will, sir," Sunil smiled. "I'm sure you will."

He watched as his customer, a tall Caucasian man, walked back to his large red truck. In the back of the truck were the four girls, tied and gagged, still under Sunil's spell. When he snapped his fingers, the spell was broken, and the girls started struggling and muffling in fear, not sure where they were.

The magician watched the truck drive away and out of sight. Then he looked down at the briefcase full of cash. Yep, he had made himself a fortune.

But was it really worth it? Was this million dollars really worth the cost of the lives of his two best friends he ever had in the world?

There was only one answer to that question.

And the answer was no.


End file.
